The tale of the Chinese zodiac and an onigiri
by red-yuki069
Summary: -hiatus- Princess Tohru is sent to marry the Prince of her neighboring country, Yuki, as part of a peace treaty. But what will happen when she finds out that her Fiance is actually a rat? THIS IS NOT YUKIRU! It's KYORU.Much better than it sounds. On hold
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits basket Blah, Blah, Blah

I actually made this one with my sis. ENJOY! We hope you like it.

PLEASE, REVIEW

**The tale of the Chinese Zodiac…**

**…and a Rice Ball…**

**The meeting of the Princess and the Prince**

The carriage bounced making everything inside shake.

"Sorry Princess, The road will be getting rougher from here on." A boy called from outside showing the utmost respect. The princess, a brown haired beauty, looked around nervously at her two attendants, a blonde rough girl and a calm eerie girl wearing mostly black.

"It's okay Tohru; I hear the prince is a real looker." The Blonde hair girl comforted the princess after seeing the nervousness in her eyes.

"Yes," the dark one said, now, "And if he doesn't like you I'll have to do things…many things…" She mumbled under her breath.

"Th-Thank you Uo-chan, Hana-chan." The princess smiled not wanting to upset her friends. With nothing else to do in the ride, Princess Toru had been studying the carriage they were in. Lavender silk decorated the interior of the carriage covering the window and adding color to the white cushioned seats. There was plenty of space in the carriage, that she was thankful for. Outside there were at least twenty horses ridden by fine soldiers ready to take anyone's life who posed a threat to their angelic princess.

"Tohru are you all right?" the dark haired beauty asked her, "getting married is an awfully big occasions, are you scared?"

"N-no! If I marry the prince of the next kingdom then there will be peace between our two kingdoms!" The innocent girl said trying to convince her friend not to worry about her. "I'm the luckiest girl in the world! I get to bring peace to my kingdom!"

The gothic bishoujo still wasn't convinced. But knowing that asking more questions would continue to distress her princess, she settled for laying one of her hands on Tohru's shoulder.

The princess looked down at her hands too nervous to look anywhere else. Then she noticed something… the ring she always wore on her middle finger. It was silver with gold letters engraved on it. The letters spelt something foreign so Tohru didn't know what it said but she cherished the ring despite that. For it was her only momentum of her mother who had passed away just a month ago.

A thin smiled crept onto the Princess's face as she remembered her mother, Queen Kyoko, and how her optimism had always saved her in dark times. She remembered that her mother hadn't been a royal when she married Katsuya, her father, but had been a thief, and one of the best. Kyoko was often referred to as the red butterfly in those days because of the red cape she wore when she was in the middle of one of her great and legendary schemes. However, Tohru's mom had fallen in love with the prince and overcame many obstacles to be with prince Katsuya.

"Right, just like mom was strong I have to be strong too. I can do this!" The princess mumbled to herself in a barely audible voice. Her two attendant looked at each other with a smile agreeing that their princess had full hopes yet again.

The prince, Yuki, stared out his window thinking of the day to come. Today was the day that he met his betrothed, a princess from a neighboring land. _I hope she's not like one of my fans…_. The prince sighed as he got up from his seat to comb his gray hair which outlined his face perfectly like a frame. His grayish purple eyes were big and had long beautiful lashes giving him a girlish complex.

After taking all the knots out of his gorgeous hair the teen took a crown out of one of his many drawers. He placed it on his head further extending his beauty. The sight could have made one mad.

"Ummm… excuse me your highness the carriage has arrived." A certain little boy said peeping his head into the room.

"I'll be down in a minute, Hiro." Yuki answered. Hiro left the room closing the door as he left. Yuki sighed. This is it. The women I'll spend the rest of my life with…

Quick as a mouse, Yuki dashed out of the room to go welcome his fiancée. He walked down the countless steps until he reached a huge room. There was a red carpet leading up to one, very huge, throne. There was also another throne next to it. Smaller but still big. That was Yuki's seat the other one was…the king's.

Yuki shuddered as he thought of the king. King Akito…

"Yuki-sama, please take a seat." Hiro said to Yuki. _Seriously, don't just stand there like a stupid little kid…_

"Y-yeah." Yuki said as he made his way to his throne. Once he was seated the ceremony began.

"Now presenting the princess of our neighboring country, Lyriaher highness, Princess Tohru O. Honda."

The huge golden doors at the front opened revealing… an angel. The girl standing there was plain, yes, but something about her was…special. The girl walked up the red carpet, her brown hair swaying all of the way. She was followed by two other girls. One was a blonde wearing an oh too real deathly glare followed by an expressionless person wearing almost all black.

The three girls stopped in the middle of the room. The brown haired angel bowed toward Yuki.

"Nice to make your acquaintance Prince Yuki Sohma. I am Tohru Honda; I look forward to your company." Yuki couldn't speak. He was just too mesmerized by this woman to say a thing. "Prince… Yuki…?" The girl questioned confused, "Ummm…"

"Yuki-sama" Hiro nudged Yuki with his elbow bringing him back to his senses.

"Y-Yes, welcome to Avalon Tohru Honda. I-I'm Yuki R. Sohma. Nice to make your acquaintance." The bishounen got out of his seat to walk to his future bride.

They looked at each other in a strange silence. Then, swift as a fox and as gently as a leaf, the prince bowed to his princess and cupped her hand into his.

"I look forward to our time together." He said as he kissed her delicate hand. This made the princess turn a deep shade of red.

"A-Ummm… th-the pleasure is all mine." The brown haired beauty squeaked unable to breath because of the unfamiliar treatment.

Instantly the princess's two attendants pulled her away from the princess's clutches.

"Sorry, she was about to trip." Arisa spat wearing a deathly glare on her face.

"Yes…" Saki agreed showing a slight bit of anger.

The prince took the hint. He leapt off the ground as swiftly as he had gone down and turned toward his attendant, Hiro.

"Hiro, let's show them around." Yuki called.

"Yeah," the boy agreed running to his prince. _What the heck? That stupid lookin' woman is a princess?_

"Please come this way." The prince walked with Tohru and her two attendants along with his own attendant to the door he had used to enter the enormous throne room.

"Hey, hold it." The Blonde girl shot Yuki a nasty glare. "Our princess has been stuck in that freakin' carriage for who knows how long and now you're expecting her to walk?" The girl spat at Yuki.

"Ah!" Yuki hadn't thought of it like that, the girl must surely be exhausted from her long journey from her palace. And coming into a strange land with only two attendants… "I-"

"How preposterous… "The blank beauty said before Yuki could apologize.

"Ah… Um...I-It's alright I hardly feel tired!" The princess said trying to save Prince Yuki from her two overprotective attendants.

"Aw, Tohru don't be like that…" The blonde said with a she-is-so-cute look on her face.

"I'm sorry Princess." Yuki said trying to calm down her two friends. "I'll show you to you're room right now!"

"Um…Okay thank you…" Tohru said putting her head down as if asking for a rest was a crime.

"They walked slowly up the stairs passing door after door until finally they came to a larger door decorated with roses and carvings. Hiro opened the room with one of his many keys allowing the royals to enter.

However, before Hiro could even insert the key into the key hole there was laughter coming from seemingly nowhere. Then suddenly with a rush of smoke a man appeared.

"Hello my beautiful rose." The man said looking at Tohru. The princess blushed madly at the remark. The man threw his long white hair off his face. "My, what a shy little kitten."

"W-Who the heck is this guy?!" Uotani yelled at Yuki both angry and surprised.

"Well-"Yuki started clearly embarrassed for this man.

"Mon Frere!!!!" the man said throwing himself on the Prince. Now that the two were so close together. The rest of them could clearly see the amazing resemblance between the two boys. "My beautiful brother you've finally met your rose."

"BROTHER!!" The three girls asked with shock.

The boy clung onto Yuki refusing to let go. "This is Ayame S. Sohma. And, yes, he is my older brother." The girls looked at each other clearly surprised. _I didn't know the prince had a brother…_

The white haired beauty pushed his face close to the prince's ear. "Yuki, have you told her about that?" The prince grew a bright shade of red. "Oh my, you haven't told her yet?!" Ayame gasped as he let go of his beloved brother. "What will happen when you… and then…"

"S-Shut up!!" Yuki yelled completely losing his elegance.

Ignoring Yuki's sudden outburst, Ayame walked to where the princess stood, confusion painted on her face. When he was about an arm's distance from her, he bowed low letting his white silvery hair fall to the ground.

"It's nice to meet you princess." The adult got up and lifted his hand to Tohru's face making her face turn red. He glided his hand through the girl's hair and let go of all but one of the brunette strands. "You're a very cute one indeed." Ayame raised the lock of hair to his lips. He kissed it gently and let the hair fall out of his hand. He smiled at her.

"What the heck did ya do that for?!" Uo stepped in front of her friend shielding her blushing face from the white haired adult.

"Sorry, sorry!" Ayame hurried off before he was beaten by the rough blonde girl. "Farewell, Yuki, my little brother!!! Worry not, for I will return to embrace you once again!!!!"

Yuki shook his head with embarrassment, "I'm sorry Honda-sama; he's a little… eccentric." Tohru nodded looking over her friends shoulder and trying not to let Yuki see her bright red face. _What a strange person… _

After meeting Ayame, Tohru Honda was even more nervous of living in the Sohma's palace._ Are there a lot of people in the Sohma family who are like…that? What if I don't fit in? _She shook her head. _No! I can't think like that! I'll do this! _

"Well, we can continue into your room now that that bit of unpleasant trash is out of the way." Yuki started interrupting the girl's thoughts. "Oh, yeah! You two will need keys to all the rooms." He looked at Uo and Hana.

"Now that you mention it… yeah" Arisa agreed.

"You're very responsible." Saki noted.

"Then, Hiro, please take the two to get keys."

"Yeah, sure." Hiro answered turning around. _Sheesh, asking a kid to do all your errands for you… and you call yourself an adult!_

Tohru gulped. Now she didn't have her two friends with her. The fact made her nervous.

"Well, please go in." Yuki said in his soft gentle voice as he opened the enormous door. The girl went inside and the boy followed. When she did, she was amazed.

The bed was huge, maybe big enough for five people. The covers were a light shad of pink which contrasted perfectly with the magenta curtains. The pillows had frills framing them giving a slight angelic look to the sight. There seemed to be enough gold in this one room to last a common family a life time. _Just how rich is the Sohma family?_

"I'm sorry. It's a little stuffy in here." Yuki walked toward the window and unlatched the hook opening and releasing a fresh gush of air into the room. "Just leave the door open for awhile."

As he said this, a small piece of stone fell from the ceiling. Tohru backed away_. I have a bad feeling about this…._ Then a few more blocks fell. Then the whole thing crumbled.

"Ah" The princess whispered as she fell to the floor. The brunette watched in surprise as a giant whole was made on the roof of her new room. She watched the rocks fall to the floor scattering dust all over the room. Then something fell down that was not a rock. It looked more… human.

The royals waited for the dust to clear; the prince on the furthest end of the room and the princess at the front. They both faced the cloud of dust that was slowly waning.

The dust fell, unveiling short orange hair. _What a peculiar hair color…_

* * *

So How'd you guys like it? Tell us if we should improve our writing. 

Cough(review)Cough


	2. Chapter 2

**The Sohma family curse**

"Yo, rat boy," the orange headed stranger spat facing Yuki and completely ignoring the brown haired beauty behind him. "Time to pay the price."

"Oh, really?" The prince asked, not a hair out of place. "So this is the type of person they've resorted to… they truly must be desperate." The prince smiled a menacing smile.

"The new boy clenched his teeth. "Keep talking girly boy," The orange boy shot off his post and lunged toward Yuki his fist clenched in a ball. "I'm gonna wipe that smile right off your face!"

"No," Tohru whispered clearly surprised. "No! Don't fight!" The princess lunged herself on the intruder.

BOOM!!!

The rowdy boy, as well as the innocent princess, were both engulfed in a wave of orange smoke. The princess coughed as she tried to figure out were the rush of smoke had come from. When the wave finally waned, Tohru looked around, only to find that the orange haired boy had gotten away. She looked up ate Yuki. His eyes were open wide with shock.

"P-Prince?" She questioned. Then, that's when she felt something move in her hands. Slowly, the brown haired girl looked down at her hand and saw that she was holding… an orange cat!!!

"OH MY GOSH!!!" Tohru screamed at the top of her lungs. "I TURNED HIM INTO A CAT!!!!!!!!! I AM SOOOOOO SORRY!!!!" The girl jumped up, off the floor and ran around the room desperately calling for a doctor. "Ummm… Don't worry! We'll definitely help you!!"

The prince, clearly shaken by what had just happened just stood there, unable to speak. Then a familiar voice engulfed the room.

"Yuki, Princess –chan, everything okay in here?" A tall man with jet black hair and an odd baggy wardrobe walked into the room. "Oh it's Kyo-kun."

"Shi-Shigure…" Yuki mumbled as the black haired man stopped next to Yuki. "What are you doing here?" But before the adult could answer they heard a yell as the princess tripped over her feet and landed on Shigure and Yuki.

BOOM!

BOOM!

The princess was yet again covered in a mysterious smoke, this time purple and blue. When she was able to see, she noticed that the adult was replaced by a black dog and her fiancé, a gray rat.

Tohru gaped at the rat and dog in front of her, as well as the cat she was holding. _Mom, I came to this country expecting surprises and problems but this… is too much everyone's turning into animals._

The confused girl dropped the cat in her moment of disbelief. She was trying to piece together what just happened. _I couldn't have turned them all into animals just by touching them…_

"Damn rat! Why'd you have a girl with you?!!" The cat shouted.

"Stupid cat! I don't need to answer you! Why're you even here anyway?!" The rat answered back.

_Th-They talk too?_ The princess inched away from the animals.

"Stop it both of you! You're scaring our guest!" The dog growled at the two smaller animals.

"Wh-what's going on?" The pale princess questioned inching away toward a corner of the room.

The dog sighed, "Yuki… you didn't tell her did you?" Yuki turned away, refusing to make eye contact. The cat hissed.

"Kyo, I don't want any trouble out of you, you understand?" Shigure turned to the orange ball of fur. "Besides you have no right to make demands now after what you did to the princess's roof…" Now the three animals all turned to face the brown haired girl. "I'm sorry. What you're looking at is the result of a curse."

"A curse...?" Tohru was beginning to calm down.

"Well, it's not so much as a secret; the whole kingdom knows. Yuki was supposed to tell you about it when you came." The dog shot a glance a Yuki who immediately looked away.

"A- um." Tohru was still too busy gaping at the animals.

"Oh, yes, well, I'm sure you've heard the old legend of the twelve animals and the banquet."

The girl nodded._ That's right… I remember mom telling me it once. There was actually thirteen animals but the cat didn't go to the ball. It was tricked by the rat… I felt so sorry for the cat when I heard that legend._ "It's called the zodiac animals… right?"

"Right, good girl," the dog comforted, "For centauries, the Sohma family has been cursed with the vengeful spirits of the twelve zodiac animals." The cat glared at the dog "Sorry, sorry, the twelve spirits plus the cat. We transform into the animals whenever our body is under a large amount of stress or if we're hugged bye the opposite gender. Do you get it?"

"Yes!" Tohru sighed, "So this is normal. But what do you mean that Yuki-sama was supposed to tell me?"

"It's not like it's a secret!" Now it was the cat, shouting rather loudly, "the whole damn kingdom knows about it."

"Kyo, you don't have to be so rude," the dog shot a disapproving glance at the cat. "Yes, the kingdom knows, but they see it more of a blessing than a curse." Yuki looked away, a gesture Tohru noticed with ease.

"But there is something else," this time it was Yuki piping into the conversation, "When we change back…"

POOOOOOFF!!!

Yet again the room was engulfed in smoke. However, that didn't stop Tohru from noticing the three, now naked, men in the room.

"AAAAH!!" The girl quickly covered her eyes with the sleeve of her dress.

"…we're naked." Yuki ended his line a bit too late.

After Shigure was fully dressed, he turned around with his eyes closed, in a disapproving way, "You know Kyo-kun, you're gonna have to be put in prison now that you've completely demolished the Princess's room." He opened his eyes. "My, my, where did our little Kyo-kun go?"

"Never mind him," Yuki said while buckling his shoes. "He probably escaped while we were changing."

"This is why I hate pirates, they're too dang fast," Shigure yawned before going out of the room. "Oh, and Princess, we'll get a knew room for you."

"Th-Thank you very much sir." Tohru bowed to show her appreciation. _I can't believe the Sohma family is under a curse. It's like something in a legend. The three didn't dound too happy about it when they told me…OH YAEH!!_

"Ummm… Prince Yuki?" The girl stood straight, "Who was that boy? The one that turned into the cat?"

"The biggest piece of garbage you'll ever see." Yuki flatly responded.

"E-EEEHHH?!" Tohru gasped, her eyes getting wide.

"He's the adopted son of a pirate captain." Yuki said, now more serious. "He's said to be the 'prince of pirates' and he often comes here to challenge me to fights." Now, Tohru's face looked up. _Fighting is horrible but it really does remind someone of a cat and a rat…_

"And… um…"

"Yes, what is it, Honda-sama?"

"Who was that man?" The whole room was now quite except for the occational sounds Tohru made in her confusion. Suddenly Prince Yuki lifted up a small sleeve to conceal a slight smile.

" So, Honda-sama," He said trying to keep a calm face. " Sat through all of that and listened to every word he said without knowing who he was?" Yuki asked as a small smirk drew itself onto his face when he saw Tohru's light cheeks flush beet red. "You're very interesting."

"Um…" Tohru stammered not knowing what to say.

"That man is Shigure D. Sohma." Yuki stated noticing that if he teased Tohru any more she would most likely suffer a meltdown. "He's usually harmless, but if I was a girl I wouldn't want to stick around with that lecher too much…He's the king's left hand man..." Tohru noticed with curiosity that Yuki had said the last part in a hushed whisper as though it had caused him pain.

"Um… prince?" Tohru said in a gentle voice trying to calm Yuki down, "I'm not sure how you feel, knowing that if you make a careless mistake you can turn into an animal, but… I think you're a good person!" Now the Princess looked up to see the Prince looking at her with a bewildered expression. "Please take good care of me!" She said now bowing down to Yuki. The Prince's surprised face lingered for a moment but then transformed into a smile.

"Of course princess Honda…" He now gave a small bow himself "I hope you feel at home here in Avalon"

----Meanwhile with the pirates----

Kyo trudged on the ship. His heart was despondant and he was tired from having to escape the castle so quickly. While muttering angrylt to himself and trudging to his cabin (which is like his room), a certain black haired boy came running up too meet him.

"Kyonkichi is back." Monobe said wth an enourmous grin on face. "Oi! Captain! Kyo's back!"

A calm man with a long ponytail came walking up to the two boys. "Welcome back, Kyo. How did the mission go?"

"I don't wanna talk about it Shishou." Kyo mumbled as he passed the man and the boy on his way to his room.

"Ooooohh! Kyo failed AGAIN!!!" Monobe called after him "How will he ever succeed Kazuma-sama as captain?"

"Shut up! Dammit!!"

* * *

_We're soooooooooo sorry! This chapter included a YukixTohru moment, but my sister and I just thought it kind of went with the story..._

_Anyway, this will be one of the ONLY times this happens, the rest will be KYORU(Yaaayyy!!!)._

_Thanks for all the nice reviews! We really appreciate it ! Keep them coming and Stay tuned for the next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

**New Life**

The night had seemed to go by in swirls. Prince Yuki had shown Princess Tohru to one of his guest room's which, although smaller than her original room, was still spacious and decorated in the same fashion as the previous one and, more importantly, did not have a huge hole on its roof.

The next morning Tohru had awoken to the relaxing smell of hot coffee and a western style breakfast with eggs, toast, and of course bacon. What she saw was her attendant, Uo, holding a tray with her breakfast. On a couch, next to this unusually pale tomboy, sat Hana her other attendant, surveying the room to make sure there was nothing out of place for her Princess.

"Tohru!" Uo smiled now regaining some of the color in her cheeks. "Good morning, Bed Head!" She teased watching Tohru's face quickly turn red as she frantically tried to place her hair in an orderly fashion.

"Tohru…I'll do it…" Hana said as she seemed to glide over to the princess holding a decorative hairbrush.

"Thank you, Hana-chan," Tohru let the girl pamper her brown hair. Uo watched as the two girls talked and laughed with each other. She turned away. Right now, her mind was on something else, or rather,_someone_ else.

"Uo-chan, are you OK?" Uo's thoughts came to a halt as Tohru's voice echoed in her ear.

"Huh? What?" She asked a little confused from being brought back from her dreams.

"You were spaced out," the Goth said slowly and calmly from behind Tohru. "And… your face is a little pale today."

"Oh, no." Uo had now fully come back, "I was just…thinking of someone."

"I sense… waves of… love?" Hana asked unsure if her usually flawless predictions were right.

"W-WELL," Uo turned beat red, a very new face indeed for the rough tomboy, "I-I was just going to get Tohru's breakfast when I met this guy…"

"So it is love!" Tohru exclaimed as excitement crawled onto her face, "Oh, Uo-chan, I'm so happy for you!"

"N-No!!" The girl nearly screamed, "He just…ummm…reminded me of Tohru."

"My, there's someone who looks like Tohru here?" Hana's eerie voice asked.

"He didn't look like Tohru, He acted like her."

"There's really some else who's so close-minded?"

"EH?" Tohru looked at both her friend who just smiled back at her as they patted her head.

Squeeerch

The three ladies turned their heads to determine the origin of the sound. There, at the door, they saw… a girl?

"Excuse me." a small girl with shoulder length brown hair stammered as though she were uncertain of herself. She seemed to be a kind and innocent little girl. And very adorable, of course.

"U-um…who is it?" Tohru called to the girl who was crouching behind the half open door.

"Are you Tohru Honda, the princess from Lyria?"

"Y-yes."

"I'm Kagura. Kagura B. Sohma." Now, the girl had lifted her face to reveal adorable hazel orbs of eyes that quivered like a small mouse's would. In short, the girl was absolutely adorable. "I heard…I heard that you saw Kyo-kun yesterday. And…and please tell me if he's OK."

Tohru quickly found the image of the orange haired boy in her mind. His tall slender body along with his peculiar hair was, for some reason, securely locked in her thoughts, " Ummm… yes, he's alright."

The girl smiled an unbelievably cute smile, "Oh, thank you, now I'm relieved." Then, just like she came, the girl vanished quickly after her question was answered.

"Was she part of the zodiac…" Tohru spoke without thinking.

"Probably…" Saki started

"UWAAAAAA!!! Hana-chan, you know about it?!!!" Tohru cried utterly surprised.

"Yeah, the maid clued us in." Arisa said casually. Tohru was still very taken aback by the new information.

"Anyway," Saki continued. "That girl gave off waves of a boar. Just like the prince's brother gave off snake waves and the prince, himself, gave off waves of a rat."

Tohru immediately recoiled after the mention of the word 'brother'.

"I'm sorry," Hana and Uo both looked at their treasured hime. "Because of me you both had to leave your family to come to Avalon."

"Do not worry Tohru," Hana soothed, "I still keep in touch with my brother through waves."

"And I' m an orphan, remember?" Uo laughed as she patted Tohru's head.

The Princess's eyes immediately filled with tears, "Thank you."

"The prince wishes to see the princess." The three girls looked around to see the boy that had followed Yuki the day before.

"The boy…the sheep." Hana examined him.

"YOU IDIOT!!!!!" Uo stood up pointing an accusing finger at the boy, "WHAT ARE YOU, SOME SORT OF PERVERT??!"

"Wh-what?!" Hiro fell back shocked.

"DO YOU ALWAYS JUST COME INTO A GIRL'S ROOM LIKE THAT WITHOUT EVEN KNOCKING?"

Tohru quickly joined the conversation in hopes of resolving the fight, "H-Hiro-chan is only a kid-"

"KID NOTHING! You raise little kids like this and they grow up to be lecherous old perverts!" Arisa yelled.

"Who are you calling 'kid'? YOU OLD HAG!!" Hiro hollered over the yankee. This was a mistake. The princess's two assistants were over him in a matter of seconds.

"What did you say?" The girls calmly asked, murder painting their mind.

"N-Nothing! Just come meet the prince in the hallway you were in yesterday, by yourself, Princess" With that, the little sheep sulked away, humiliated by the thought of being scared of two girls.

--

Afterwords, the princess, dressed in a plain but elegant blue dress, went to meet her fianceé.

"Good morning, Honda-sama." Yuki was just as charming as ever. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Y-yes!" Tohru stated, her voice coming out in a high squeak.

"I trust that in your previous home you had a tutor since we, as royalty, can't attend schools for commoners." Tohru nodded shyly. "We'll both be taking our classes together and it's just about time that we head to them."

"Yes!" Tohru said, saluting like a soldier. She and the prince started on their way to their learning chamber. They crossed winding stairs and passages. Tohru looked around trying to remember where all the rooms were. _Wow, this castle is much bigger then the one I lived in before._

"Yuki…" a soft, calm voice said from ahead. Tohru looked over the prince's shoulder at a black and white haired boy. He wore countless necklaces, most containing symbols like skulls or broken hearts. The boy wore black clothing and looked to be about their age.

"Good morning Haru." Yuki smiled. "You're going to visit the miko this early?"

"Well, Rin might get lonely in the doctor's…" Haru answered with a blank expression, "But don't worry Yuki…I'll always find you attractive." At this, Yuki made a small annoyed look, "Oh, is this Honda-sama?" The boy now turned to Tohru making her cheeks flare red. _All the boys here are so…beautiful._ Then she allowed herself to do a little curtsy to the young boy who strangely had white hair with black roots. This caused both the boys to laugh a little in their sleeves.

"EEH? Um...did I do something?" Tohru asked quickly straightening up to look at the boys.

"No…" Haru answered still smiling at the princess's cute expression. "I've just never had royalty bow to me before. You're very kind, Princess."

"Oh? Well… thank you Mr. …um…" Tohru again made a confused expression which immediately got Yuki talking.

"Princess Honda, this is one of my friends, Hatsuharu C. Sohma. He is the cow of the zodiac." Yuki made a face at this but didn't hold it for long as he finished his introduction. "He's also the commander of the knights." This seemed to confuse Tohru a bit. _He seems so nice… How can someone like that be the leader of the knights? _

"Well, Rin's waiting for me…" With this, Haru strode away from the two and vanished behind a corner.

"Rin?" Torhu asked looking to Yuki.

"Oh, she's the head miko in our shrine." Yuki said making a gesture that they should be moving on.

The two royals finally made their way to their study chamber finding the door not fully closed and not fully open. Two barely audible voices drifted out of the room and into their ears.

Two barely audible voices drifted out of the room and into their ears.

"…are you sure your OK with this?" a female voice seemed to ask.

"Yes, it's not my place to speak." This time it was a low monotone that answered.

"But… she's getting married." yet again the female voice said, "You were…. You can just let her go like that?"

"Things of the past shouldn't-"

The male voice was cut off when the other voice screamed, "I'd don't believe it! The look in your eyes… the way you look at her… DON'T THINK I DON'T NOTICE!"

Quickly, not wanting Miss Honda to hear the rest, Yuki very loudly let the two know of their unwanted visitors, "Ahem." The two adults looked to the door to see the teens.

"Well, Hatori, don't you think you should get going now?" The blond pony tailed woman asked with a smile.

"Yes," the mechanical voice answered as the black haired man crossed the room to head to the door. Spotting the brunette princess the tall man stopped. "Hmmm… so you're the princess."

"Yes!" Tohru bowed to the stranger in front of her fervently. "I'm happy to meet you! I'm Tohru R. Honda!"

"Yes… I'm Hatori D. Sohma," The man slightly lowered his head to show his respect for the royal. "I'll be your doctor from here on." Suddenly, the man's expressionless face turned into a vicious glare. A glare aimed directly at the Princess. But just as it came, it resided. Quickly and quietly. Then, just like that, he left.

_W-What was that? Did I do something wrong?_ Tohru sincerely hoped not_. But that glare… it wasn't anger in those eyes. It was more like pity or __pain_

"Well, now that _that _person is gone, I'm Mayu, your teacher, let's begin our lessons," The blond woman broke Tohru's thoughts.

"OH MY GOSH!!!!!" The princess screamed, much to Yuki and Mayu's surprise. "You're our teacher?! Forgive me for not being respectful." The girl said as she bowed frantically making her hair fly up and down in a little dance.

"HAHAHAHAH!" Mayu laughed, "Nice fiancé, prince Yuki. She's definitely very interesting."

Yuki flashed one of his angelic smiles, "Yes she is, isn't she?"

"EHH? EHHHH?" Frantically, Tohru's head went from Mayu to Yuki who were both laughing merrily. "Ehh?"

"Well, let's just start our studying, alright?" Mayu giggled, trying to suppress her laughter.

"H-HAI!" Tohru immediately saluted to the tall woman.

While the three studied one thought still lingered in Tohru's mind. _What was Mayu-sensei and Hatori-san yelling about earlier…?_

* * *

_So, What do you think? Is it OK?_

_Thank you for all the reviews people!! we really appreciate it _

_To KyokoHonda49 and titiana.s Haru, Rin, and Ayame will probably show up in ch4 or ch5_

_Please wait patiently until then!_

_REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Reminder, I do not own Fruits basket, but I do own the idea of this fanfic. Oc belongs to SnapDragon123_

_There's an oc in this one. And She belongs to _**SnapDragon123**_. Thankies, SnapDragon123!!!! And for that, this Chappie is dedicated to you!_

_Please read SnapDragon123's The Memoirs of Kaida if you wanna know more about the oc._

_-( '.' )- ... Time skip. _

**

* * *

**

**The Court meeting**

Tohru and Yuki both walked side by side through the hallway. Both of them were anxious. The reason being that today the two were to meet with the advisors, the nobles, and the court. Today was the day that a meeting was being held between these officials. Customarily, the king also went and children weren't allowed inside. However, their king, Akito-sama, was running another one of his famous flues leaving Prince Yuki to deal with the court matters. Naturally, Princess Tohru had to go along as well.

Too worried to speak to one another, the prince and princess hurriedly walked to the courtroom to begin the meeting.

Princess Tohru's head was racing with thoughts. _What if the officials don't approve of me as their new queen? And what if I have to go home? Then the Queen and King will be displeased with me… again._

The prince's head was also filled with anticipation. _What if I can't answer one of the problems? Will I be disliked? Will their perfect image of their prince falter?_

"Kyaaaaa!" A high pitched squeal brought the two back to reality.

"Ummm…?" Tohru questioned the sound.

"Follow me, Honda-san." Yuki commanded putting up a defensive hand to cover his fiancée in case of danger. The sound came from one of the guest room that was in front of them. Cautiously, the prince made his way to the room and opened it with a firm hand. He looked inside and the apprehensive look on his face immediately lightened into a smile.

Inside, a bunch of maids in black and white frilly uniforms were giggling with a blonde haired boy who, apparently, was telling them jokes.

"Kyaaa! You're so adorable!" One of the maids said as she held her blushing face with her hands.

"HeeHee! Danke schon!" The boy said with a smile. He was wearing black shorts with a red and golden lined button shirt. He left the bottom few buttons out letting a part of his belly peek out. He wore a small childish black cape to complete the look.

"Oh Prince-sama!" One of the maids exclaimed as she saw the prince. "Welcome."

Yuki smiled in return and then turned to Tohru, "Honda-san there's someone here for you to meet."

A little nervous, Tohru obediently came to where Yuki was standing.

"Ah! Tohru-chan!" The blonde boy exclaimed once he saw Tohru.

_Tohru-__chan? _Tohru thought to herself._ Does he know me? He's acting so familiar._

"Nett, Sie zu treffen!" The blonde child quickly ran up to Tohru and Yuki.

"Eh?!" Tohru said a little confused. _A-A FOREIGNER?!!_

"I said, 'nice to meet you'!" the blonde translated, amused at the girl's confusion.

Yuki began to introduce the two, "Honda-san, this is Momiji R. Sohma. He's part German."

"Oh! I see!" Tohru thought back to the unusual words the boy had spoken. "Hello! I'm Tohru Honda. Nice to meet you too!" The brunette bowed to her new friend.

"Tohru-chan is cute!" Momiji's chipper voice cheered. Without warning, the blond swiftly took a hold of the princess's arm and pulled her close to him. Lightly, he planted a small kiss on her cheek.

"EH?!" The princess yelled in surprise.

"Momiji! You could get killed for doing something like that to the princess!" Yuki scolded trying to calm down his fiancée.

"It's Ok! 'Cause I'm part of the zodiac!" Momiji proudly stated, sitting up and puffing out his chest. "They won't kill me!"

Yuki sighed.

"S-so, Momiji-san you're part of the zodiac too?!" Tohru excitedly called.

"Yup!" Momiji declared putting one fist up. "I'm a proud member of the Zodiac!" the boy took a step toward his future queen, "And you can call me Momiji-chan!" Momiji, without hesitation, flung himself on Tohru.

-POOF!-

Now, instead of a blonde haired cute little boy, Momiji was a white furred, cute little rabbit.

"Momiji-chan is Rabbit-san" Tohru declared like a soldier.

"Momiji!" Yuki yelled, now irritated.

-('.')- -('.')- -('.')-

Prince Yuki and Princess Tohru ran into the meeting, which they were thirty minutes late to.

"Sorry!" Tohru gasped between huge intakes and outtakes of breath.

"We were held up." Yuki sighed. The officials eyed the two teens disapprovingly.

In the meeting, they talked about everyday things. The commoners, taxes, allies. Then the topic switched to the pirates.

"Damn those pirates!" One of the nobles shouted. "The cat should just come back and live in _that_ building like a behaved young man. Instead he goes around looting ships and killing soldiers! A total disgrace!"

_'That building'?_ Tohru curiously thought to herself.

At the end of the meeting, Yuki and Tohru both escorted the officials To the front to bid them farewell. Outside, the sun was high above the ground and heated up the earth. The maids, wives, and daughters of the officials waited outside. All wearing elaborate robes but none daring to wear longs sleeves on the dangerously hot day. None that is, except one. One girl, who looked to be around Tohru's age, wasn't wearing short sleeves. Instead brunette girl wore long elegant sleeves that covered all of her arms.

_How peculiar…_ The princess thought as she studied the girl's hair: brown with a few aqua marine strands that fell onto her grey eyes. _The members of the zodiac have strange hair colors, so maybe she's part of the zodiac?_ (A/N: She's not part of the zodiac, but this is the OC that SnapDragon123 made!)

Tohru watched as the girl slowly, almost reluctantly, walked over to one of the nobles. She bowed to him still keeping an expressionless mask on her face. The man scowled at her as if she were dirt then walked proudly to his carriage. She followed.

Tohru looked around for the prince. She wanted to ask who the odd teen was. However, instead of her fiancé, she found her new friend, Momiji. He was looking away. He, also, was looking at the girl that had caught Tohru's eyes. _I guess she does stick out,_ Tohru thought, _she's wearing long sleeves and her hair is aquamarine._

Tohru scrambled to where Momiji was, "Momiji!" Tohru gasped as she approached him. However, when she did, she saw his eyes. There was a look in his eyes. The childish look was gone and was now replaced by a hard, eerie, mature look. It seemed like the brown haired teen had captivated the German blonde.

"Momiji!" Tohru called, this time louder. All at once, he was brought back from his thoughts.

"Tohru-chan!" Momiji ran to where Tohru was standing, just a few feet away. "Hi!"

"Who was that girl, Momiji?" Tohru inquired.

The look came back to Momiji's eyes but quickly disappeared. "I've been watching her for awhile now. I think she's that noble's daughter… she seems lonely."

"Oh." Tohru said a little sorry that she asked. "I'm sorry."

Momiji smiled, "Tohru-chan, princesses don't need to apologize."

"Oh! SORRY!" The brunette screamed frantically. Momiji laughed.

The rest of the day went on as such; Yuki and Tohru were together the whole day going to this lesson on this and that. Being a royal wasn't easy. By nightfall, the two were too tired to even eat dinner properly. Both just wanted to go to bed but were forced to gulp down the food elegantly by their caretakers.

Thunder roared outside the castle sending shivers up Tohru's spine_. I wonder where Uo and Hana are._ Tohru questioned herself. She was used to spending cloudy, thunderous nights with the comfort of her two best friends.

"Sorry Honda-san, your friends are being trained by the maids to be proper attendants for a queen." Yuki said guessing why her face was tied up with worry.

"Oh," Tohru simply replied. Her face turned into one of a sad girl's. She knew that she wouldn't be seeing her friends often.

"Sorry," Yuki told her worriedly. "I know they're really good friends with you." Tohru smiled.

"Thank you, Sohma-kun." Tohru's meek voice whispered through the thunder.

"PRINCE-SAMA!" Someone shouted to Yuki who immediately looked away from his fiancée and toward the shouting.

A young soldier marched hurriedly up the prince and saluted. "There's someone at the gate who wishes us to open it!" The boy bellowed.

Yuki straightened up, "I'll go see." He said and then turned to Tohru, "Honda-san, would you like to come?"

"Y-Yes!" The princess stated as she too got up from the table.

The royals swiftly made their way to the main entrance where many curious guards stood waiting. The guard led the two up to the balcony where the gate was closed and opened from.

Yuki gestured for Tohru to stay inside while he went onto the balcony in hopes of seeing the face of the one who was demanding to get inside. Although he didn't see the man's face, he did see white hair.

"Haru!" Yuki cried in surprise. "Open the gates!" Right after the words were spoken, the gates were hauled open by the many soldiers and Haru scurried inside the castle where Tohru and Yuki stood waiting for him.

"What were you doing out there?" Yuki exclaimed, irritated. "And in a storm!"

"Hn." Haru smiled. "Yuki-chan, were you worried about me?"

A sigh escaped Yuki's lips, "I'm being serious, Haru."

"Well," Haru gave up the fight, "I had to find this…" Haru unraveled a cloth he was holding to reveal…

"Oh my gosh! How cute!" Tohru cried as she proceeded to petting the tiger cub Haru held in his arms.

"No, Honda-sa-" Haru began but was too late.

"Uuuggggghhhhaaaaaaaa!" Tohru cried as the tiger's fangs dug into her pale hand. Fortunately, Haru managed to ease the tigers grip on Tohru's hand before the fangs could go any deeper into the soft skin.

"Kisa! You know better!" Haru scolded the cub. Tactfully, the tiger nipped at the older boy's hands. Not enough to make it bleed, but enough to make him loosen his grip on her. She quickly jotted out of Haru's grasp and lept away, into the maze of hallways and rooms in the palace.

"EH!" Tohru cried. "Hatsuharu-san! Are you OK? She bit you!"

Haru let a smile creep onto his face, "You should be more worried about yourself, Tohru-sama. You're bleeding."

"Eh? EH!" Tohru yelped as she realized it was true- she was , in fact, bleeding. "OH MY GOSH!"

Yuki chuckled at her amusing behavior, "I'll get Hatori to look at you." Yuki smiled. He walked away to find the doctor.

"Y-Yes! Thank you!" Yet again, the princess bowed to the prince. Then she got up to face Haru. "Hatsuharu-san, that tiger…"

"She's part of the zodiac." Haru finished with a sigh. "We've all been so worried about her…. She just ran away from home today. I was asked to find her by her mom."

"Then did…"

"Kisa."

"Did Kisa-san hug somebody?" Tohru inquired.

Haru shook his head, "I think it's due to stress."

A long silence fell over the two and was only vanquished when Yuki came back, this time with Hatori. Skillfully, Hatori massaged the bite on the princess's hand to get the blood to stop running. Taking great care, the man applied a liquid substace to the bite so that it doesn't get infected. Then, he carefully wrapped a soft linen cloth over the wound and instructed the girl to come to him every morning so he could change the cloth. Throughout the whole treatment, Hatori kept dangerously quite and never once looked at the princess eye to eye. Instead, He tried to show the girl, with his cold attitude, that she was unwelcome in the Sohma house (in his eyes).

Once he left, Tohru was free to ask her fiancé and his head of soldiers more about the tiger known as Kisa.

"I'm sorry to nag, but why did Kisa run away?" Curiosity plagued the girl's eyes. There was an awful silence between the three teens. Yuki and Haru kept exchanging looks as if having a conversation. The topic being, 'Should we tell her?'

Finally, the conversation of glances and expressions came to an end as Haru said, "She was bullied."

* * *

_Thanks for all the reviews!_

_I had to go on the internet to find German words for Momiji-kun... (Yes, I call him Momiji-KUN)_

_Thanks again, SnapDragon123!_

_Oh, and we said that Haru, Rin, and Ayame's Chappie is Ch. 5 but we changed it to 6. SORRY!_

_redyuki069: could you guys please review? I wanna know know which stories you want me to update so that I can focus on them more...even if I look in stats I still can't tell if you guys liked it or not. Thanks a bunch! I REALLY appreciate it!_


End file.
